Mystères et chirurgie à Seattle Grace
by Lululourson
Summary: Quand un hôpital regorge de chirurgiens d'immenses renommés il y a obligatoirement des problèmes. Humains
1. Teaser Prologue

Bella Swan est un des plus grands chirurgiens orthopédique des États-Unis, grande, brune, elle est fiancée à Jacob un neurochirurgien assez connu. Le Docteur Edward Cullen est un grand chirurgien pédiatrique, sa sœur, Alice, est un chirurgien vasculaire très connu au Seattle Grace, elle est fiancée à Jasper Hale, un psychologue connu dans le pays. Ce dernier a une sœur, Rosalie, chirurgien gynécologique qui est mariée à Emmett Swan le frère de Bella et chirurgien cardiaque.

Entre malade, amour, trahisons. Que va-t-il se passé dans la ville de Seattle ?


	2. La confiance est la clé de tout

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, j'ai été agréablement surprise, voilà le premier chapitre.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je joue avec pour cette fiction.

* * *

Je voudrais modifier mon prologue :

Bella est un chirurgien viscérale ( tout ce qui concerne l'abdomen et les organes digestifs ), elle est fiancé à Jacob, neurochirurgien. Edward Cullen, le meilleur ami de Bella est chirurgien pédiatrique, son meilleur ami à lui, Jasper est psychologue, il est fiancé à Alice, chirurgien vasculaire ( concernant les vaisseaux sanguins ). Jasper a une sœur : Rosalie chirurgien obstétrique ( concernant les femmes enceintes ) qui elle-même est mariée à Emmett, chirurgien cardiaque.

Voilà le vrai prologue

* * *

**Il faut un commencent à tout, une relation amoureuse comme amicale, un premier jour à son nouveau travail, un premier bal, une première chambre universitaire, un premier diplôme, un premier baiser,un premier amour, une première fois, une première rupture, une première trahison, un premier poste. Tout à un commencent, positif comme négatif, bien comme mauvais. On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, ces évènements vous perturbent constamment; vous ravissent ou vous désespèrent, vous hantent comme vous font sourire. Et pourtant on les choisit, toujours. On en prend les conséquences, les risques, les bénéfices. Tout. Certains reculent devant, d'autres foncent les yeux fermés, et d'autres encore le font prudemment à pas de tortue. Quand on les fait, on se sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer ni comment cela va se finir. Mais on les fait. Ça nous permet d'avancer. Toujours. On en apprend forcément quelque chose, sinon c'est que ce choix est une habitude comme prendre un café avec du lait ou lire un magazine de mode. Il n'y a que comme ça que l'on progresse. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. **

« Alors Bella ton week-end ? Demanda Angela, le pneumochirurgien de l'hôpital

Hum, les préparatifs du mariage et tout ça quoi, répondit la brune.

Et la robe ça avance ?

J'ai préféré confié ça à Alice, souffla-t-elle

Je comprends, ria la première.

C'est vraiment pas drôle.

Qu'est ce qui n'est pas drôle ? Demanda Emmett en entrant

Rien, râla Bella

Dis tout à tonton Emmett

Je dois aller aider Ed avec ses patients. Désolée les gars, s'éclipsa-t-elle

Elle partit rejoindre Edward, son plus vieil et meilleur ami

Alors le mariage ?

Je déteste ma robe, mais ne le dis pas à Alice.

Et Jacob, il va bien ?

Il gère la nourriture avec son père.

Ça a l'air de enthousiasmer

J'ai eut deux nuits de garde cette semaine, je suis morte, HS, crevée, out, épuisée, exténuée, patraque, vidée, vaseuse, raplapla, ramollo, tout ce que tu veux

A ce point là ? Tu n'imagines pas ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et se mettaient enfin au boulot, ils devaient annoncer à des parents que leur fils avait un maladie incurable.

« Mon fils va mourir ? Pleura la femme

Madame, votre fils est atteint d'une maladie inconnue et nous ne savons pas les résultats des traitements dont nous disposons. Nous préférons ne pas prendre de risques car sa santé est déjà fragile.

Ce que mon collège essaie de vous dire, c'est que si nous voulons laisser votre fils dans un état de presque bonne santé. Il a sa maladie mais si nous lui faisons faire des chimios cela pourrait le tuer plus vite que si nous laissons la maladie « en paix »

Oh. Je comprend.

Je sais que votre fils a quatre ans, qu'il a toute la vie devant lui, qu'il a beaucoup d'énergie mais combattre une maladie comme il a est impossible madame. Je souhaite que la fin de sa vie soit heureuse, il lui reste deux ou trois ans encore. Mais il devra rester ici pour son suivit et pour être sûr qu'il n'attrape aucune maladie.

Merci mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes un médecin en or. Je remercie le ciel que mon fils soit tombé dans ce service.

Je ne suis pas parfaite ni génial madame.

Vous êtes un médecin extraordinaire.

Merci beaucoup dans ce cas. Je vais vous laisser avec Edward, j'ai une opération qui commence bientôt.

Merci pour tout Docteur. »

Elle partit laissant son meilleur ami seul avec Madame Jafferson.

Jasper discutait avec une femme sur l'importance de la confiance dans un couple.

« Si vous ne faîtes pas confiance à votre conjoint, vous ne faîtes confiance à personne dans ce cas.

Si je fais confiance à mes amies.

Sont-elles nombreuses ?

Trois ou quatre, répondit-elle en baissant la tête

N'ayez pas honte. Je n'ai que 4 amis en plus de ma fiancée.

Vous leur faîtes confiance ?

Bien sur, nous nous parlons de tout. Votre timidité joue un rôle mais avec vos amis ou votre conjoint, elle doit disparaître car sinon elle nuit à votre relation.

TOC TOC

Oh Jazz, t'es occupé, je repasse après, s'excusa Edward

Aucun problème Ed

Mais mon petit-ami est différent de d'habitude, il n'a pas le même caractère.

Vous êtes enceinte, il veut le meilleur pour votre enfant.

Il n'est pas de lui.

Dans ce cas, il l'a peut-être adopté. Est-il au courant ?

Oui.

Bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

Vous êtes sûr docteur ?

Mais évidement.

Bien, je vais vous laisser alors. Merci et au revoir docteur.

Elle sortit et Edward entra.

Que voulais-tu Ed ?

Tu vas à la conférence de Chicago ?

Non, y'a que Bella qui y va. Pourquoi ?

Pour savoir.

Tu caches quelque chose mec

Laisse tomber Jazz. Je comprends pas. J'ai été élevé avec Bella toute mon enfance et pourtant elle arrive à parler vingt fois mieux au mère désespérée.

C'est parce que c'est une femme. Ça comprend mieux une femme que toi, puis Bella a toujours su mieux parler que toi. Alice est pareil.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle ?

Rien, je crains.

On craint vraiment.

Ça me rappelle nos conversations à quinze ans.

A toi aussi ?

Le bipper d'Edward sonna.

Je dois y aller.

Bye mec »

Il sortit du bureau de son ami pour aller vers vers son service où une mère était en pleurs.

« Madame, que se passe-t-il ?

Mon fils … a des douleurs … importantes au niveau du ventre, il a perdu connaissance en attrapant un antiinflammatoire.

Madame, je vais appeler le meilleur médecin spécialisé dans la digestion pour votre fils, d'accord ?

Oui.

Il bippa Bella. Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard. L'adolescent s'était réveillé depuis et sa mère était à ses côtés.

Je finissais d'opérer. Tu m'as bippé pour ?

Cette femme, son fils a des douleurs au ventre, il vient de se réveiller.

Ok, je vais aller lui parler. Tu peux faire sortir sa mère ?

Pourquoi ?

Fais juste sortir sa mère.

D'accord.

Bonjour madame, jeune homme. Je suis le docteur Swan, chirurgien viscérale. Je vais m'occuper de votre fils mais je préférerai lui parler seul à seul.

Bien.

La femme sortit avec Edward.

Tu commences ou je commence ? Demanda-t-elle en s'essayant sur la chaise

J'ai rien à dire.

Je suis pas ta mère, je vais pas t'engueuler, je cherche pourquoi t'as mal au ventre.

J'ai plus mal là.

Ça s'appelle la morphine, en surdose tu planes, c'est juste pour enlever la douleur. Donc ?

On me drogue ?

Change pas de sujet. T'as pas mal au ventre pour rien. Tu n'es pas une fille donc les règles sont mises de côté. Alors pourquoi t'es tombé de ta chaise ?

C'est pas mes douleurs abdominales qui vous intéressent ?

Je te fais passer un scanner et on en parle plus. Alors ? T'avais bu ? Tu te drogues ?

J'avais bu un verre de vodka pour supporter le mal de ventre mais ça passait pas.

T'as jamais vu qu'il faut pas mélanger alcool et médicaments ?

Même en petite dose ?

Déjà pourquoi tu bois tu as ( elle regarda le dossier ) dix-neuf ans, c'est illégal en plus. Donc on t'emmène faire un scanner.

Vous venez avec ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Vous êtes plutôt jolie.

Je suis fiancée mon coco. Et j'aime pas les jeunots.

Mince. Et s'il vous trompe ?

Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il me trompe ? Je l'aime, il m'aime.

Vous avez toujours confiance en tout le monde tout le temps ?

Non.

Je veux devenir neurologue.

Il est neurochirurgien. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

Benjamin.

Bella.

Tu le diras pas à ma mère hein ?

J'ai une tête à faire ça ?

Un médecin, ça n'a pas de tête.

Elle rit.

Bon je t'emmène au scanner, tu verras mes nouveaux internes comme ça.

Ils sont cools ?

Aucune idée. Ils sont nouveaux.

Il ria en s'installant sur son fauteuil.

Bella, voilà tes internes; Jessica Stanley, Tia Impok et Demetri Volturi.

Oh le petit frère d'Alec.

Euh oui, marmonna le dernier.

Alors je me présente je suis le docteur Bella Swan, je travaille essentiellement sur l'abdomen et les organes nécessaires à la digestion. Ce jeune patient a des douleurs assez importantes, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Stanley ?

Une radio ?

Un scanner.

On emmena Benjamin faire un scanner.

Alors Benjamin, je t'interdis de bouger.

Je peux parler ?

Non j'aime bien le silence dans cette salle, entendre le bruit bien angoissant de la machine, tu verras tu vas aimer, ricana-t-elle

Il s'installa et le scanner commença. Après quelques minutes Bella prononça

Putain. Regardez ça.

C'est une déchirure du mésentère.

C'est sur que tu as mal avec ça dans le ventre.

On doit l'opérer

Sauf qu'on peut pas, il a encore de l'alcool dans le sang. Tia, sort le de là.

Bella bippa Carlisle, le chef du service de chirurgie. Il arriva peu de temps après.

Oui Bella.

On a un déchirement du mésentère.

Pourquoi tu ne l'opères pas ?

Il a de l'alcool dans le sang et si on le dialyse il sera trop faible pour l'opération.

Ton idée.

Le mettre sous morphine jusqu'à demain et je l'opère dès que j'arrive. Et après je parle à Peter pour son problème d'alcool.

Je valide.

Merci Carlisle.

Elle retourna auprès de son patient, qui durant la discussion avait rejoint sa chambre.

Alors vu que tu as encore de l'alcool dans ton sang, tu vas devoir souffrir jusqu'à demain. Sauf si je suis assez cool pour mettre ta perf de morphine.

Allez s'il te plait Bella, lui répondit-il, avec un moue de cocker battu

Ou bien, je peux te la mettre et t'engueuler.

Et si ton fiancé ?

Quoi mon fiancé ?

Tu vas jamais le voir ?

Question hors sujet. Demetri, tu lui mets une dose de morphine, je repasse après manger pour vérifier. Vous pouvez aller manger mesdemoiselles.

Elle partit ensuite vers le service de son fiancé. Elle ouvrit le placard à matériels car elle entendait du bruit. Elle vit Jacob avec Leah, l'infirmière que Bella détestait.

Merde.

Tu peux le dire. Depuis quand ?

C'est pas ce que tu crois Bella

Depuis quand ? S'énerva la brune

4 mois. Ce soir quand je rentre, plus aucune de tes affaires trainent chez moi sinon elles finissent dehors.

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui à Seattle. Bella tourna ensuite les talons pour aller vers la cafétéria où ses amis l'attendaient.

Jacob me trompe avec une conne d'infirmière.

Putain.

Quel con.

Ouaw le guedin, commenta Emmett

Mais ça coutera moins cher pour le mariage vu qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Tu vas annuler le mariage ?

Depuis 4 mois, je vois rien.

Quand même. J'ai même pas envie de pleurer. Notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

Vive l'optimisme à cette table, lança Jasper en arrivant.

Je vais remplir la paperasse, je serais dans la salle de réunion si besoin.

Bien.

Elle partit remplir des papiers sur ses différentes opérations pendant que ses amis parlaient de sa relation.

Ça va finir en glace et film pourri avec Ed.

Peut-être Em mais si ça lui fait du bien.

Alice, Bella ne doit pas de coca, ni d'alcool parce que ça pourrit l'estomac, tu crois que la glace c'est mieux ?

C'est plus sain.

Toi tu fais des heures de sport parce que tu sais que c'est bon pour le cœur, elle fait pareil pour sa digestion.

C'est quand même un con Jacob, lança Rosalie

Depuis quatre mois surtout.

Elle a dut péter une gueulante, dommage d'avoir raté ça.

Où est Edward ? Demanda Jasper.

Il a eut une opération d'urgence.

Ils finirent de manger avant de repartir travailler. Chacun avait trois internes, plus ou moins sympa avec lesquels ils s'entendaient plus ou moins bien. Chacun prenait sur lui et avançait.

Vers vingt heures, tous rentrèrent chez eux, Bella salua tout le monde. Sauf Edward qui n'était encore pas là. Elle alla voir Benjamin.

T'es encore là ?

J'ai plus de fiancé

Ah merde. J'avais raison

J'ai eut tort.

Je sais que je suis beau gosse mais pourquoi tu reviens me voir ?

Pour te prévenir qu'une fois ton opération faite, l'alcool te sera interdit jusqu'à tes 21 ans. L'âge légal en fait.

Oh.

Donc je ne veux pas qu'on m'apprenne que tu bois encore. C'est clair ?

Oui Bella.

Bien. Je te laisse. A demain.

A demain.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, sortit son iPod de sa poche.

[ Lovers in Japan / Reign of Love : Coldplay ]

**Parfois la confiance que vous donnez à quelqu'un vous trahit, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte tout de suite, vous êtes aveugle, une confiance aveugle. Un évènement peut tout bousculer, la mettre en doute. **

Elle commença à courir jusque chez elle pour évacuer la pression de la journée. Elle en avait pour un quart d'heure, c'était juste suffisant. Elle arrivait devant chez elle, sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Elle posa ses affaires sur le canapé avant de regarder le courrier qu'elle avait reçu. Des factures. Elle alla ensuite caresser son chat.

**Rare sont ceux en qui ont peu vraiment avoir confiance. Mais quand on les connait, on leur confit tout. Dans les moindres détails. Du plus petit au plus grand et important. Peu importe les conséquences sur le moment, on a tous besoin de dire ce que l'on cache aux autres.**

Elle partit ensuite vers la douche où elle laissa ses muscles se détendre. Puis habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short bleu elle se mit devant la télévision. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

J'ai appris pour Jacob,lui dit son meilleur ami.

Il avait dans les mains un pot de glace.

Quel parfum ?

Comme d'habitude

Entre.

Edward enleva sa veste et s'installa sur le canapé pendant que Bella partit chercher les cuillères. Ils s'installèrent, Bella à moitié couchée sur Edward. Lui, caressant ses cheveux. Ils regardaient une série idiote qu'ils suivaient tous les deux chaque jour depuis qu'ils avaient 20 ans.

**Son meilleur ami est celui sur qui on a le plus confiance, on le connait depuis toujours et son amitié est incassable. Inébranlable. Cette personne vous connait mieux que la terre entière. Sans lui, votre monde arrête de tourner. Il est toujours là quand vous avez besoin de lui. **

J'ai quitté Tanya.

Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas la bonne.

Oui je sais

Des dizaines de centaines de fois.

**Vous lui faites confiance, cela vous comble et lui aussi. De savoir que quelqu'un compte sur vous dans les moments difficiles, ou simplement dans la vie de tous les jours. Peu importe vos faits ou les siens, chacun ne jugera jamais l'autre et c'est l'essentiel. Jamais personne ne pourra détruire ce lien qui les unis. Malgré tous les efforts qui seront déployés contre eux. La base de l'amitié pure et dure. **

**

* * *

**

**Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait. **

**Des améliorations ? Des défauts ? Dîtes le moi :)  
**


	3. tout peut changer en un accident

Voilà mon second chapitre. J'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire. J'ai été contente de voir que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre :) Je ne sais pas si je posterais toutes les semaines car je suis hyper fatiguée de mes journées, que ma meilleure amie va bientôt rentrer d'Allemagne, donc j'aurais plus que les dimanches après-midi et les soirs de semaine pour écrire. Mais je vais tenter.

Quand vous voyez des titres avec des chanteurs en gras, ce sont les chansons que je conseille d'écouter avec votre lecture. J'ai plutôt bien aimé avec. Si vous en trouvez des meilleurs, dites le moi.

Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant.

Lululourson

**

* * *

**

**Innocence. Avril Lavigne**

**Avez-vous, vous aussi, un évènement qui vient perturber votre journée. Une personne que vous ne souhaitez pas revoir dans l'immédiat ? Mais cette évènement vient tout bouleverser, tout rompre. Que ce soit vos organes ou votre égo. Votre patience ou votre caractère ? **

Bella était en train de finir des dossiers sur ses patients, elle aimait le faire elle-même. Cela lui occupait l'esprit. Ils s'étaient endormis tard hier soir avec Edward. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé à l'hôpital, elle était partie plus tôt. Elle partit voir Benjamin.

« Alors champion, comment tu vas ? »Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle ne le vit pas.

« Benjamin ? »

Des bruits dans les toilettes se firent entendre. Elle y entra et trouva son patient en train de vomir.

« Ça va bonhomme ? »

« Non. »

**Sans le vouloir, la personne passe la limite interdite. Sans vouloir faire de mal à quelqu'un. Surtout pas à vous. Elle passe la limite quand même. **

Ses rejets n'étaient pas constitué de sang, ce n'était donc pas une hémorragie.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu vomis ? On te nourrit par sonde depuis hier. »

« Bella, je suis un con. »

« Tu as bus ? Encore ? «

Il baissa les yeux. Elle comprit.

**Vous mettant dans une incompréhension des plus totales. Votre égo aussi en prend un coup. **

« Pourquoi Benjamin ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment ne plus avoir d'intestin grêle ? Ou tu t'en fous complètement ? J'aimerais bien savoir. Tu me l'avais promis Benjamin et qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu continues quand même. Je vais t'opérer cette après-midi mais à partir de maintenant, les visites seront juste faîtes par les internes. Je déteste qu'on me mente ! »

Elle tourna les talons dans la seconde et claqua la porte. Benjamin s'assit par terre, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Edward arriva tranquillement à l'hôpital, salua les infirmières, monta se changer. Une fois en tenue, il monta voir ses patients. Il arriva à la chambre de Benjamin, il le vit par terre, pleurant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Benjamin ? »

« C'est Bella »

« Qu'est qu'il se passe avec Bella ? »

« Elle m'en veut. »

« Tu as bus à nouveau ? »

« Oui »avoua-t-il honteux.

« Elle t'a engueulé ? »

« Pas qu'un peu. »

**Mais au fond, vous ne pouvez pas détester cette personne.**

« Je connais Bella depuis que je suis tout petit. Quand elle pique une crise, c'est rare mais c'est qu'elle énervait. Elle veut juste ton bien »

« Je suis nul. »

« Mais non. Bella est une personne compliquée en soit mais quand tu la connais, elle est vraiment extra. »

« Je l'aime bien. »

« Fais en sorte qu'elle te pardonne. Elle a parlé de toi à un spécialiste. Parle lui, tu remonteras surement dans ton estime. »

« D'accord. »

« Je vais te laisser. »

Il partit voir les opérations prévues dans la journée. Il n'avait rien de prévu dans la matinée. Il décida d'aller avancer sur ses dossiers. Bella y était aussi.

« Benjamin est mal. »

« J'agis comme un chirurgien maintenant Edward, on m'a souvent reproché d'être trop impliquée dans mes patients, ça m'apprendra. »

« Bella, le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour tes patients a fait ta renommée. Tu vas tout gâché parce qu'un gamin a fait une bêtise ? »

« Il risque d'avoir une hémorragie n'importe quand maintenant. Et si elle arrive pendant que j'opère un autre patient, je ne pourrais pas le faire et il mourra car personne n'a jamais fait un recollement dans l'intestin grêle. Personne sauf moi. Alors qu'est que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je l'encourage ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Je te connais Edward, tu vas me dire qu'il l'a fait une dernière fois, que je me suis un peu trop emportée que … »

Son bippeur sonna. URGENCE chambre 26B1.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Il s'en veut beaucoup » dit-il quand elle franchit la porte.

Bella courait dans les couloirs vers la chambre de son patient.

« Il vomit du sang » lui dit Tia

« Prépare le bloc, on l'opère tout de suite. »

« Mais Bella »

« Quoi tu veux le laisser vomir tout son sang ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Je vais me préparer. »

Elle partit en coup de vent vers le bloc pour se préparer. Benjamin arriva avec Tia, quelques minutes plus tard. Bella était stérile, prête à opérer, son calot favori sur la tête; prête à opérer.

« Je n'ai pas bu mon thé à la menthe mais ça va aller » dit-elle en riant aux infirmiers.

**Sparks. Coldplay**

L'opération dura trois heures vingt neuf minutes au total. Bella sortit enfin pour aller parler à la mère de Benjamin.

« Docteur Swan, comment va mon fils ? »

« Votre fils va bien, l'opération a été longue mais c'est bien déroulé. J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie à temps et recoudre l'intestin mais il faudra maintenant qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il mange durant les cinq prochains mois.

« J'y veillerais. »

« Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. Mon interne a dut le transférer normalement. »

« Je voulais vous demander. »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est qui a déclenché cette hémorragie ? »

« Je... je n'en sais rien. N'importe quoi peut l'avoir déclenchée »

« D'accord. Merci docteur. »

« De rien Madame. Je passerai le voir dans la journée, j'ai un autre patient à aller voir ».

Bella partit, elle passa devant Alice. Elles s'assirent par terre dans une salle vide.

« Alors ? Elle était bonne la glace ? »

« De quoi tu parles Ali ? »

« Bella, toi et Edward, c'est du cul ou des sentiments, tout le monde le sait ça. »

« Ali, on a essayé, ça n'a pas marché ! »

« C'était il y a cinq ans ! Vous étiez jeunes, maintenant vous êtes matures »

« Il n'est pas divorcé à ce que je sache Alice ! »

« Tu sais mieux que quiconque que leur mariage est du gâchis. Et là, tu sais que j'ai raison et que tu as tort. »

« Docteur Swan, Benjamin souhaite vous voir. » les interrompit Tia.

« Tu devrais faire attention à Stanley, elle me déteste et moi aussi » murmura Bella à Alice en se levant

« Ne change pas de sujet Bella ! »

« Je dois y aller Lice surtout que cela ne te regarde absolument pas !»

« C'est ton meilleur ami » dit-elle avant que son amie passe la porte

Bella secoua la tête en allant vers la chambre de son patient.

« Tu es venue » lui lança Benjamin en la voyant arriver.

« J'ai de bons amis qui me font comprendre quand je vais trop loin »

« Alors mon opération ? »

« Tu dois rester deux semaines ici par pur précaution et une fois que tu seras parti tu manges pas trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé, trop acide. En fait tu vas faire le même régime que je fais : pas de fast food, pas de KFC, pas de Coca ni de truc gazeux, évite le café, mange des fruits et des légumes à donf pendant 6 mois. »

« T'as le même truc que moi ? »

« Non, je fais attention à mes organes. »

« Vous ne buvez pas de café ? » demanda la mère de Benjamin

« Je préfère le thé, ça tient éveiller mais en sur-dose, ça m'énerve moins. Je ne bois pas ou presque jamais et je le vis bien »

Elle avait dit cette phrase en regardant Benjamin.

« Docteur Swan, c'est l'heure de votre opération. »

« Merci Tia. Vous pouvez me rapporter un thé vert, avec un demi sucre s'il vous plait. »

« Bien docteur. »

« Je vais vous laisser. »

« Docteur ? »

« Appelez moi Bella. »

« Venez un jour à la maison quand Benjamin sera rentré. »

« Si vous voulez de moi ! » ria-t-elle

« Je ne vous le proposerai pas sinon »

« Je verrai avec Benjamin au moment venu. »

« Bien. »

Le jeune médecin partit, son interne lui apporta son gobelet qu'elle avala en trois gorgée et jeta dans la corbeille. Elle se stérilisa ensuite les mains, mit son calot, son masque et entra dans la salle d'opération pour extraire une tumeur à l'abdomen.

**Manhattan. Kings of Leon **

Edward était dans la salle de réunion, encore. Lisant un livre quand Emmett entra. Il avait terminé son opération à cœur ouvert avec brio, Seth son interne n'était pas fait pour le cardiaque mais apprenait bien.

« Alors ta glace ? » demanda le second

« Comme une glace » se contenta de répéter le premier

« Et avec Tanya ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Tanya ? »

« Vous vous êtes séparés d'après ce qu'on entend »

« Oui, pas divorcé »

« Et c'est pour quand ? »

« Em, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais respecte mon choix. »

« Tu as tort de rester avec elle et tu le sais. Tu es fait pour sortir avec Bella, c'est comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Edward. Tanya c'est ton amour de fac rien d'autre. Pas la femme de ta vie, celle avec qui tu auras des enfants, celle avec laquelle tu vieilliras ni celle qui était faîte pour toi ! Tout le sait que tu es fait pour aller avec Bella, c'est comme inscrit sur vos fronts à tous les deux ! J'y connais rien en amour mais pour vous deux, faut être con pour le rater ! »

Et il partit. Durant son monologue, Edward était resté silencieux. Emmett avait surement raison. Mais il ne divorcerait pas maintenant d'avec Tanya. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop.

**Rolling in on a Burning Tire. The Dead Weather **

Jasper devait parler avec une adolescente violée. Elle avait peur. Il réfléchissait. « Qui pourrait être digne de confiance de cette fille ? ». Un prénom lui vient comme une évidence. Rosalie. Bella également. La patiente avait déjà rencontré Rosalie, ce qui causera son mutisme. Il ira voir Bella pendant son repas. Sa sœur arriva deux minutes plus tard.

« Tu réfléchis Jasper? » le taquina-t-elle

« Bella pourrait nous aider sur ce cas. »

« Jazz, il est midi, Bella est encore au bloc. »

« Bella est là jusqu'à dix neuf heures aujourd'hui. »

« Tente ta chance. »

« Merci Rosie. »

« De rien frérot. »

Elle partit et lui aussi.

Rosalie aimait son métier, les enfants étaient sa passion, elle était enceinte de son second enfant. Sa fille s'appelait Emma Bella, car Bella l'avait aidé à accoucher la fois là. Elle avait pratiqué une césarienne selon les consignes du gynécologue et l'avait fait avec brio. Rosalie était le chirurgien néo-natale la plus réputée des États-Unis, elle avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là et maintenant qu'elle y était, des personnes du pays tout entier venait dans cette hôpital. Elle en était fière.

**California Paradise. Dakota Fanning & Kristen Stewart**

Alice était résidente cette année. Les cinq internes qu'elle avait été différent. Tia était la protégée de Bella, Demetri allait devenir comme son frère, un neurochirurgien, Jessica était plutôt faite pour faire infirmière, Seth était sympathique et Riley, elle avait du mal à le cerner. Elle mangea à pleines dents sa pomme. On la bippa pour aller à la mine. Elle fit de même pour ses internes. Elle se leva, partit mettre sa blouse jaune et ses gants et attendit l'arrivée des ambulances.

« Vous êtes longs vous cinq »

« J'opérais avec le docteur Swan » s'excusa Tia

« Je mangeais avec Riley et Demetri » répondit Seth

« Et vous Stanley ? »

« Elle était occupée dans la salle de garde » ricana Demetri

« La ferme Volturi ! » râla la concernée.

Les ambulances arrivèrent.

« Femme enceinte de 45 ans, percutée de plein fouet, hémorragie au niveau de la jambe droite et éclat de verre dans le visage. »

« Riley et Seth vous vous en occupez. Vous appelez McCarthy »

« Bien »

« Son mari, âgé de 35 ans, trauma crânien, a convulsé durant le transfert, on lui a donner 90 mg de morphine. »

« Demetri tu t'en occupes avec Stanley, appelle Black »

« Et moi madame ? »

« Fille de 15 ans, passagère de la voiture, vomie du sang depuis un quart d'heure. On lui a donné 50 mg de morphine. »

« Tu t'en occupes Tia et tu appelles Bella. Et le conducteur de la voiture qui les a percuté ? » continua-t-elle

« Mort sur le coup, on l'a amené à la morgue. »

« D'accord »

Tia partit avec sa patiente vers la salle des urgences. Bella arriva peu après.

« Qu'est qu'on a ? »

« Carlie Dwyer, 15 ans, vomie du sang. »

« T'as fait des radios ou un IRM ? »

« Je vous attendais. »

« Bien, vas'y maintenant, je m'occupe des infirmières »

« D'accord. »

Bella négociait avec les infirmières pour une place à l'IRM.

« Elle a peut-être une hémorragie ! Il faut le faire tout de suite ! »

« Des patients attendent depuis ce matin. »

« Je dois opérer cette adolescente tout de suite sinon elle meurt dans l'heure pour une perte trop importante de sang ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas seule dans ce cas docteur »

« Un problème Bella ? » demanda une voix derrière

« Je dois avoir l'IRM de suite, hémorragie interne. »

« Pourquoi vous le lui refusez Tanya ? »

« Des dizaines de patients l'attendent aussi ! »

« Des cas aussi importants ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, Bella tu as l'IRM »

« Merci Carlisle. »

Tia installa Carlie sur le socle, mit la poche de morphine, celle d'eau sur le support spécial.

**Ghosts of you. Good Charlotte. **

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« On roulait pour aller voir ma demi-sœur si j'ai tout comprit et une voiture nous a percuté par la droite. Ma mère a tout prit. »

« Elle suit un traitement pour sa grossesse ? »

« Oui, elle voulait un second enfant. Sa fille ne lui parle plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle s'est séparé de son père. Elle est médecin ici. »

« Oh qui est-ce ? »

« Tia, on peut y aller » l'interrompit Bella grâce au micro.

« Bien, on va vous faire aller dans le tunnel et regarder si vous avez des anomalies quelque part, c'est sans douleur et vous pouvez nous dire quand vous serez gênée et on arrêtera mais il faudra recommencer. »

« D'accord. On peut y aller. »

Elle appuya sur deux boutons et Carlie disparut dans le tunnel. Bella regarda attentivement les images.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que sa famille est triste ? »

« Une famille recomposée, je dirais. »

« Ce n'est pas »

« Si, une hémorragie au niveau du foie. »

« Je réserve le bloc ? »

« Une seconde fois »

Tia interpela une infirmière pendant que Bella partit voir la mère.

« Maman ? »

« Bella ? »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai eut un accident. »

« Je vais donc soigner ma sœur c'est ça ? Que je ne connais pas qui plus est. Tu allais me le dire quand que Phil avait une fille ? Que tu étais enceinte à 45 ans ? A ton accouchement ? A mon anniversaire ? »

« Bella calme toi »

« Non Maman, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer. »

« Je suis venue ici car je dois opérer Carlie. Pas pour parler. »

**On a beau être blesser par ces personnes, on a beau leur crier dessus autant qu'on veut, elles resteront quand même car elles nous aiment. Sans forcément nous le montrer mais elles nous aiment vraiment, sans qu'elles même le sachent. Un sentiment automatique, incontrôlable, qui change une personne en son entier. **

Renée signa les feuilles et Bella les reprit et partit vers le bloc. Elle se stérilisa les mains et passa encore deux heures au bloc. Carlie avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang mais elle était vivante.

**Et parfois, on fait des efforts quand on voit ces personnes car au final, elle bouleverse notre quotidien bien rodé. On le remerciera surement jamais mais on fait quand même un effort. **

« Comment va-t-elle ? » lui demanda Phil

« Elle a perdu pas mal de sang mais j'ai stoppé l'hémorragie qu'elle avait au foie. Elle devra faire attention à ce qu'elle mange maintenant. »

« Merci Bella, je sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de t'en occuper »

**On les accepte tel qu'elles sont. Parce qu'on sait qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits mais que nous le sommes pas non plus. **

« Comment va ton crâne ? »

« Juste un bleu »

« Bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer. »

« Bella, tu manques à ta mère »

« Je ne veux pas parler d'elle Phil. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. D'accord ? »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

« Merci Phil. »

**Et elles aussi font des efforts pour essayer d'être pardonné car elles savent qu'elles nous ont fait du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. On n'y peut rien.**

Edward s'arrêta devant Tanya et lui donna les feuilles de divorces.

Alice alla chercher Jasper, l'embrassant tendrement.

Rosalie finit d'ausculter Renée et la rassurait sur la santé de son bébé avec ce sourire hypocrite qu'elle servait à ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Emmett buvait une bière avec Edward chez Sam, le bar d'un face.

Bella les rejoint avec Alice et Jasper et prit au grand étonnement de ses amis une vodka.

« On est jeune. Faut en profiter » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules et de la boire cul sec.

**Et nous sommes là, incapables de faire quelque chose, submergés par ces personnes. Elles nous changent du tout au tout. Toutes nos bases, nos règles éclatent et nous laissent sans défense face à la situation. **

Renée parla de Bella à Carlie qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

Tia les observait par la porte entre ouverte et comprit à son tour.

Rosalie arriva chez Sam et commanda un soda. Emmett la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement.

**Car on fond de nous, on s'aime qu'on les aime quand même. Quoi que l'on dise. On ne peut s'empêcher de les aimer. C'est un cercle qu'on ne peut briser totalement. Il y aura des fissures mais elles se répareront d'elles-même un jour ou l'autre. On ne peut briser l'amour d'une famille. On peut juste le fragiliser. Rien d'autre.  
**

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.**

**Lucile.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le parfum des retrouvailles

Voilà mon chapitre 3. J'ai 6 jours de retard. Je pense poster toutes les deux ou trois semaines car sinon j'ai du mal. Je vous laisse savourer mon petit chapitre. Bonne lecture.

L.

**

* * *

Quand vous découvrez que votre mère de quarante-cinq ans, remariée, est enceinte de cinq mois. Vous vous dîtes, elle habite en Arizona, il y a le décalage horaire et tout le tralala. Mais en fait, elle sait que vous vous levez vers cinq heure chaque matin mais que vous ne partez que trois heures plus tard. Donc elle n'a pas d'excuses.**

Bella se levait en s'étirant. Elle avait mal partout. Surtout à la tête. Les évènements de la vieille lui revinrent en tête. Bière, bière, deux vodkas, et un jus de pamplemousse. Violent pour quelqu'un qui ne boit presque jamais. Elle partit sous la douche pendant que l'aspirine se dispersait dans son verre d'eau. Au passage, elle avait vomi dans les toilettes le maigre contenu de son estomac en râlant contre elle-même et ses amis. Une fois à jeun et propre, elle but d'une traite son aspirine.

**Alors vous vous noyez dans l'alcool ou vos cigarettes. Même dans n'importe quelle chose qui vous fasse oublier pourquoi vous faîtes ça. Et le lendemain, vous vous dîtes en vous tapant la tête contre la table. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? **

Bella trébucha quatre fois dans les escaliers avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. Elle prit un citron qu'elle pressa et but. Elle s'assit devant son bol de céréales.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » se demanda-t-elle

**Mais dans ses moments-là, vous aurez toujours une amie qui viendra vous aider. Pas tout de suite. Plus tard. Une fois que vous allez mieux. **

« Bella ! Oulà, t'es toute blanche ! Déjà que t'es pas très colorée d'habitude. T'as l'air d'un cadavre, t'as de la chance que je sois venue tôt dis donc! » commença Alice

« Alice, tu sais ce que ça donne une Bella fatiguée qui a mal au crâne ? Une Bella énervée! »

Alice prit la thermos qui chauffait et versa l'eau dans la tasse de Bella pour lui faire un bon thé .

« Et voilà ! Maintenant, on aura la Bella gentille ! »

« Alice ! J'ai bu en une soirée ce que je bois en une année. Mon corps n'a pas l'habitude ! »

« Avoue que ça t'a plu ! »

« Sur le moment mais ce matin au réveil bonjour la cata ! »

« Quand t'auras l'habitude, ça ira mieux. »

« Je compte pas en avoir une habitude Lili ! »

« Je te prépare tes affaires pendant que tu bois ton thé. Et pas de contestations ! »

Alice disparut en quelques secondes. Bella avait d'une traite le thé qu'elle avait dans les mains et monta dans sa chambre. Sa meilleure amie lui avait préparé un pull blanc ainsi qu'un simple jean. Elle s'habilla et elles partirent vers l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivées, elles partirent chacune vers leur salle. Bella vers celle des titulaires. La salle était grande alors qu'il y avait seulement 9 titulaires. Il y avait une dizaine de canapés, une machine à café, des casiers plutôt grands et une table centrale avec des chaises confortables. Les murs étaient dans les tons vert pâle et parme. Bella se changea rapidement, prit une pomme et partit voir Benjamin.

« Hier pour la première fois depuis le lycée, j'ai bu de la vodka. Pour oublier tout. Les pensées en permanence dans ma tête. Ça m'a fait du bien sur le coup mais après ce matin, je le regrettais amèrement. »

« Quel genre de pensées ? »

« Ma mère de quarante-cinq ans est enceinte. Je l'ai appris hier. Quand elle est arrivée aux urgences. »

« Ah oui, quand même. »

« Et toi pourquoi tu le faisais ? »

« Pour être comme les autres. » lui répondit-il

« Benjamin, tu rentres à la fac dans un an. Leur avis tu t'en fiches ! »

« Je ne suis pas le genre de mec populaire comme tu devais être. Alors quand ils boivent, je bois. »

« Et tu crois que ça plait aux filles ? »

Tia arriva dans la chambre de Benjamin alors qui elle avait sympathisé.

« Docteur Swan. Je repasserai. »

« Non Tia, je dois aller voir d'autres patients. Prends lui la pension et vérifie le pansement. Tu me bippes si tu as un problème. »

« Oui Docteur. »

Bella partit laissant son interne et son patient seuls.

« Qu'est ce qu'il plait aux filles ? »

« Mon ancienne addiction à la bouteille. »

« Et alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle, souriante alors qu'elle changeait son pansement

« C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question. » répondit-il simplement

« Comment ça ? »

« Penses-tu que c'est sexy ? »

Le bippeur de Tia sonna.

« Non. Je déteste ça ! »

Et elle partit. Pour aller à la mine. Alice était là ainsi que Riley, Demetri, Jessica, Embry et Seth. Les ambulances arrivèrent et Alice alla ouvrir la porte

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? »

« Homme de 25 ans, trauma crânien et de nombreuses plaies à la jambe. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On sait pas. »

« Biers et Volturi, vous vous en chargez. Salle de trauma 2! Bippez Black ! »

La seconde s'ouvrit.

« Femme de 30 ans, enceinte de 6 mois. Plaies au visage. »

« Call et Claerwather vous vous en occupez ! Salle de trauma 4 !Appelez moi Willams et McCarthy ! »

Riley et Demetri partirent et Riley appela Jacob. Mais il ne répondit pas. Carlisle arriva et leur dit que Jacob avait démissionné.

« Et voilà son remplaçant ! » annonça-t-il fièrement

« Salut petit frère. »

Rosalie arrivait en salle de trauma 4.

« Je vous ferai les sutures une fois que le docteur McCarthy aura fini ses examens. » lui dit Zafrina.

« Merci. »

Elle brancha l'échographe, mit le gel sur le ventre de sa patience.

« Ça peut être froid » lui dit-elle

Et elle regarda les fœtus. Elle attendait des triplés.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue pour aller au travail et cette voiture m'a percuté et a continué son chemin. »

« Très bien. Embry, appelez le Docteur Swan. »

« Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« J'ai un doute concernant les bébés. »

« Oh. »

Bella arriva.

« Oui Rosalie ? »

« Regarde ! »

« Alors il y a de l'intestin grêle, si je vois bien, qui ressort. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut appeler Charlotte. Pour le deuxième, je dirais que tout va bien. Et le troisième, je crois que c'est le cordon qui va poser problème mais pour ce cas, c'est toi l'experte. »

« Je dirais qu'il te faudrait pour l'accouchement ainsi que Charlotte. Le deuxième a un pouls beaucoup plus lent. On aura besoin d'Emmett. Et je devrais retourner le troisième lors de l'accouchement. Madame Lepsens, je vais vous garder en observation cette nuit. Merci Bella, je n'ai plus besoin de ton savoir. »

« Je suis Dieu, que veux-tu ! » ria-t-elle en sortant

« Voulez vous que j'appelle votre mari ? »

« Oui s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien. »

Rosalie sortit avec les internes.

« Embry, vous êtes de garde ce soir ? »

« Non. »

« Maintenant si. »

« Madame, je n'aime pas les vagins ! »

« Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ? »

Elle partit.

Alice et Bella étaient au réfectoire.

« Je me suis engueulée avec Jasper. » lui lança Alice

« Pardon ? J'ai raté un truc ? » répondit Bella en s'étouffant avec sa chips.

« Non. Je veux un enfant. Un de nous deux Bella. Mais il n'est pas d'accord. »

« Alice. Il reviendra comme il le fait toujours. Il a dormi sur le canapé ? »

« A l'hôtel. »

« Ah oui. C'est différent. Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Non. Il va croire que je ne sais pas me débrouiller seule. »

« Et Mary ? »

« Et quoi Mary ? »

« Elle est où ? »

« Chez Esmée. Avec Emma. »

« Bella je te cherchais. » lui dit une voix derrière elle. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Jasper. Je suis en pause à cet instant. Sans interne dans les pieds. Avec ma meilleure amie. On parle boulot quand je bosse. » lui répondit-elle.

Jasper partit s'asseoir avec Edward et Emmett.

« Du beau vent. » commenta Emmett

« Alice lui a dit. »

« Dit quoi ? » s'intéressa Edward qui leva enfin sa tête de sa revue

« On s'est engueulé parce que je ne veux pas un second enfant. » commença-t-il. « Elle dit que ce serait le pas de notre relation. Qu'elle est prête. Que James, c'est du passé. »

« Et Bella t'as envoyé bouler parce que c'est sa meilleure amie. »

« Oui. »

« Et avec Edward ? »

« Tu connais la règle. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'ai rien fait, j'en suis au même point. »

« Douce Bella. » lui dit une voix derrière elle.

« Alec ? » cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ton cher ex fiancé, si j'ai bien compris a démissionné. Je suis le neuro du Seattle Grace. C'est pas la classe ça ? »

« Et Jane est venue aussi ? » lui demanda Rosalie qui venait d'arriver.

« Oui. »

« Enfin une vraie ortho dans cet hôpital. »

« Bella ta chère et tendre future conquête a le regard mauvais ! » ria Alice

« La ferme ! »

« De qui on parle ? » commenta le chirurgien

« Edward. »

« La ferme Alice ! »

« Il est toujours pas à toi ? Après tout ce temps ! »

« Le boulet s'est marié à une dinde ! »

« Rosalie ne parle pas comme ça d'elle ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres mots excuse-moi ! »

« BELLI ! » cria une voix féminine.

« Janie ? »

Une tête blonde apparut.

« Une grand chirurgienne ! »

« Une vraie ortho ! »

« Elle ne sort toujours pas avec Edward » lui dit Alec

« Non ? Comment ça ? Toujours pas ? Il a du caca dans les yeux ou quoi ? »

« Il est marié. » répondit Bella

« Attends, blonde, grosse poitrine, infirmière ? »

« Exact ! » s'exclama Alice

« Vous êtes pas croyables ! Des vrais ados ! »

Pendant ce temps, les internes à l'extérieur discutaient.

« Edward est beau comme un Dieu » commenta Stanley

« Swan est une déesse ! » continua Riley

« Un tyran tu veux dire ! » le contredit la première

« McCarthy, elle est canon ! » intervint Embry

« Son mari aussi ! » ajouta Jessica.

« Et toi Tia, tu préfères qui ? »

« Le psy ! »

« Jasper ? » questionna Seth

« Ouais. Il est magnifique. »

« Bree, ton avis ? »

« Cullen. »

« On leur donne des surnoms ? »

« Pour Cullen ? » demanda Riley

« Docteur tentation. » répondit Jessica

« Pour McCarthy ? »

« Homme ou femme ? » intervint Embry

« Femme. »

« Docteur charnelle. » commenta Seth

« Mari ? »

« Docteur Teddy Bear ! » lança Jessica

« Swan ? »

« Docteur Passione »

« Pourquoi de l'italien Seth ? »

« Elle s'appelle Bella ! C'est italien un minimum ! »

« Et pour Brandon ? »

« Le tyran ! »

« Bien trouvé Bree. »

« Jasper ? » demanda cette dernière

« Docteur Devil. »

« La classe Tia. »

« Hé hé. »

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

« Que veux-tu Jasper ? » demanda Bella en entrant dans son bureau

« Dossier 378. va la voir et essaie d'avoir des infos pour le dossier de police. Merci. » lui répondit-il sèchement.

« D'accord. » commenta-t-elle, consternée.

Elle entra dans la chambre de la patiente et celle-ci sursauta.

**Death and all his friends / Coldplay **

« Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait peur. D'habitude, c'est moi qui est peur. Je ne voulais vraiment pas. »

« Pas... pas grave. » parla la patiente.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Irina Saroff. Vous avez le dossier ? »

« Je ne le lis jamais. J'aime beaucoup parlé. C'est un remède à ma tristesse. Chacun sa technique après tout. »

« Vous êtes médecin ? »

« Là, je suis encore en pause donc non. Dans une heure oui. »

« Que faîtes-vous ici dans ce cas ? Docteur Swan ? » lit-elle sur la blouse

« J'aime arpenter les couloirs. Et tomber sur des filles sympathiques. Enfin je suppose que vous l'êtes. »

« Vous allez m'opérer ou me faire quelque chose ? »

« Absolument pas. Je suis venue pour parler car ma meilleure amie essaie de me persuader de draguer mon meilleur ami, pour qui j'ai des sentiments, qui est marié. »

« Dur » commenta Irina

« Oui. Et vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas très joyeux. »

« Si je te dis que mon fiancé m'a trompé à un mois de mon mariage et qu'il vient de partir ? Que ma mère est enceinte et que je viens seulement de le savoir. Que j'ai opéré ma demi-sœur et que je ne lui ai pas adressé un seul mot ? C'est joyeux ? »

« Non. Moi elle l'est encore moins. »

« Et bien. Raconte la moi car je ne jetterai pas un regard à ton dossier. »

« Vous allez surement me juger »

« J'ai une tête à juger quelqu'un ? Moi la fille cocue depuis quatre mois ? Moi la femme a qui tout l'hôpital ou presque raconte ses secrets ? J'ai trop souvent été jugé pour juger les autres tu sais. » lui dit Bella en lui prenant la main. Irina retira la sienne immédiatement.

« Et bien c'était un vendredi soir. Il faisait encore chaud à Seattle. Et ... »

Irina raconta toute son histoire à Bella qui l'écouta sans lui poser de questions. La patiente pleura dans son récit. Bella la prit dans ses bras et elle se calma. Son souffle redevint calme. Elle s'était endormie. Bella se leva et écrit un mot

_« Merci Irina, _

_Merci de m'avoir accordé ta confiance. Tu progresses._

_Si tu as besoin de moi, fais moi bipper. Je suis le numéro 10 sur ton téléphone. _

_Docteur B. Swan. » _

Bella partit ensuite voir Carlie avec Tia et Seth.

« Qui fais la présentation ? »

« Moi ! » s'exclama Seth

« Vas'y ! »

« Carle Dwyer, quinze ans, a fait une hémorragie au fois que vous avez arrêté à temps. La cicatrisation n'a pas encore commencé. »

« Très bien. Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« J'ai mal à la jambe. J'ai un bleu. »

« Appelez Volturi, seconde du nom, Impok. Faîtes une radio et donnez la lui ! »

« Bien Docteur. »

Bella partit et croisa Rosalie.

« Je te cherchais Swan ! »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Ta mère veut te voir ! » lança la blonde

« Pardon ? »

« Oui. » affirma Rosalie

« Très bien. »

Elle accompagna Bella et la laissa entrer seule dans la chambre

« Ma Bella. Je suis si désolée. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt. »

« Oui tu aurais dut mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

**Mais quoi que vous fassiez, ce sera toujours votre mère.**

« Je suis une mauvaise mère. Mais Bella, je voulais tellement revivre ce que j'avais vécu avec toi. Mais le faire correctement. »

**Car votre mère fait des efforts pour avoir le rôle qu'elle n'a pas eut, un peu comme si elle essayait de se refaire pardonner. Vous lui en voulez. Certes.**

« Maman ! Quand tu es partie, je suis restée avec papa. Il était presque tout le temps à Washington ! Je n'avais personne ! » pleura la fille

« Ma chérie, j'en suis tellement désolée. C'est surement ce qui a fait de toi une si chic fille. Avec du caractère, une fille qui ne boit pas de café car son oncle l'en a dégouté quand elle avait dix ans. Une fille qui préfère cuisiner pendant plusieurs heures plutôt que de commander chez un traiteur car elle a peur d'avoir une maladie quelconque. Une fille qui est une battante. Même quand elle n'est pas née. Qui ne se fait pas avoir par les hommes. »

« Maman, tu me fous la honte ! » ria sa file.

« Ma fille n'a pas eut une adolescence facile mais qui en ressort plus forte et plus intelligente que les filles à maman papa. C'est elle ma fille même si elle pense le contraire. Et là, même ta médecine ne pourra pas dire le contraire. »

**Au fond, c'est votre mère. Elle vous connait presque aussi bien que vous même vous vous connaissez. Celle qui sait à l'avance comment vous faire rire. C'est surtout celle qui vous a fait devenir ce que vous êtes devenue.**

« Merci Maman. »

Et elle plongea dans ses bras.

**Mais c'est d'abord celle qui vous a mit au monde. Alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle car sans elle, vous ne seriez pas ici. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais vous non plus. Alors aimez votre mère comme personne car même si vous êtes parfois en colère comme elle, on l'aime toujours. C'est obligatoire. C'est la vie.

* * *

**

**Déçue ? Vous voulez être remboursée ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez une suite ? Que j'arrête ? Dîtes le moi :D Je vous retrouve le 30 pour la suite de cette fiction si tout va bien. **

**Lululourson  
**


	5. Merci

Je pense que vous l'avez compris, mais cette fiction ne m'inspire plus rien. Puis je suis fatiguée, je pars une semaine au ski ( surement un OS à ce sujet ) avec une correspondante allemande la semaine prochaine, mes activités vont bientôt recommencer avec l'arrivée du printemps, mes allergies aussi. Un examen en allemand très important pour moi. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir car c'est en majeur partie grâce à cette fiction que je me suis fait connaitre.

Mystères et chirurgie à Seattle Grace c'est 9982 mots, 26 reviews pour 4 chapitres.

A mes yeux, c'est énorme, je tiens à toutes vous remercier.

Désolée de vous décevoir.


End file.
